Thief
by Ruingaraf
Summary: After they've waited for so long, a redhead appears on the horizon. Too bad it's not the one she wanted. Luke/Tear, Asch/Natalia. Ending spoilers.


"Thief"

Fandom: Tales of the Abyss Rating: K+ (Themes of death)  
Summary: After they've waited for so long, a redhead appears on the horizon. Too bad it's not the one she wanted. Luke/Tear, Asch/Natalia. Ending spoilers.  
Notes: This is a personal tribute to TOA. I wish I could refer to Tear as Mysterica, but it doesn't seem right either. Tear sounds like a bratty healer, Mysterica sounds like a princess. *sigh*

---

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!" Guy's words seemed to echo in the night, reflecting the futility of it all. They'd all been waiting for an hour, at least, as most of them had before. And just as before, there was nothing. Only the soft caress of the wind across the grass.

It seemed a certainty, finally. That Luke was dead, and there was nothing that any of them could do about it. And, in Natalia's case, there was no hope of him having saved Asch before it was too late. The realization settled into the silence, as thick and solid as blood.

"We should be heading back soon." With six words, Jade completely crushed all hope without mercy. Of course he was the voice of reason, of logic and equations when all else had crumbled. But couldn't he let them be fools and beleive, if only for a few minutes? Apparently not. "The valley is dangerous at night." he added, as if to justify why he'd broken the fragile dream-spell.

Tear let out a soft sigh of disappointment. She wasn't unreasonable or at at all illogical by nature... but why, Jade? Why did he have to remind her again that it had been three years now, and all hope was lost. She turned to look back, over the flowers. She wouldn't come here again. It wasn't healthy. She couldn't keep doing this.

She caught sight of a figure, and her heart stopped. Everything ceased, and she could only stare, managing to gasp softly in surprise.

Everyone had noticed now, and turned, as if in a trance. She stood and walked slowly, carefully, afraid if she took her eyes off him, he might disappear.

But the arrogance in his step, the way he held himself. No... his eyes were still hidden from her. It had to be Luke. Asch was dead! The man in front of her was the one she loved, longed for, not a copy that mimicked his face and voice. She already knew who it was, who it had to be, but still didn't want it to be.

"Why..." she began carefully, trying to keep composed. "Why are you here?"

The redhead smirked. "This place has... a nice view of Hod. And also... I promised someone."

At that instant, she shattered. A metaphorical shard of glass sliced into her heart, digging, digging until she felt it would rip her open. She inhaled carefully, trying to mask a strangled sob as new droplets of water joined the dew.

Natalia was stunned, staring. After a long moment, she ran forward with reckless abandon, plowing into Asch and nearly knocking him backwards. She said nothing, only held him tightly and began to sob.

Tear turned away from the scene, something in her gut twisting. She knew she should feel feel happy for her friend, happy that at least one of them had survived. Happy that someone else could be happy.

But all she could think about was how it wasn't fair, and that Asch was supposed to die, and not Luke, and how she'd been robbed of the only person she'd ever let inside. Natalia was a princess and had always gotten everything she'd wanted on a silver platter. Tear was a soldier, accustomed to working for what she needed. Natalia always seemed happy, radiating with emotion, accustomed to little hardship. Tear forced emotion away to keep it from destroying her, a habit born from a life of hiding and quietly bearing pain.

When did she become self-pitying? Tear let out a bitter chuckle as another droplet struck the grass. Natalia had been though hardship as well, it wasn't right to judge her like that.

But this was the one time she couldn't force back her emotions, and tonight, bitterness and jealously would run rampant.


End file.
